1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems and more particularly to information handling system battery charge management using usage profiling.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
One issue for information handling systems, especially portable information handling systems, relates to battery charge management. In information handling systems, as well as other devices which include rechargeable batteries, the amount of time the battery spends fully charged is a primary wear out factors due to voltage stress. Users that leave their systems plugged in all the time such as certain corporate docked scenarios or users that plug in every night can accumulate significant amounts of time at a fully charged state thus potentially causing reduced run times and early need to replace batteries.